Two of them there is only room for one practically
by Steeleafan
Summary: Mary Poppins goes on an asssignment, but who should she find, but another Mary Poppins.  Mary & Bert :
1. Chapter 1

**Two of Them? there is only room for one Practically perfect Mary Poppins**** Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Poppins I just own this story and the other Mary and Bert.**

''My name is Mary Poppins!'' The strange Nanny insisted as I looked at her bewildered

''Who?'' I asked carfully

''Mary Poppins'' She said again it was like I hadn't heard her correctly

''Who?'' I asked again still very carful as to not upset the guest

'''Mary Poppins for the last time..why? What's your name..?'' This nanny asked again I looked at her with the same color of blue eyes that she had.

''Mary Poppins '' I stated

''yes that's my name..'' She said this was getting frusterating

''No it's mine as well'' I said a little embaressed I lowed my small head

''excuse me?'' She said

''yes..I'm Mary Poppins too'' I tried again

''wait a second come over here I wish to messure you..'' The nanny asked me or well comanded and I ablidged. She gasped as she finished messuring me.

''what is it?'' I asked

''this is absurd!'' She gasped again

''What is it and close your mouth we are not a catfish'' I said and she gasped again putting her hand to her mouth.

''for goodness sakes what is it you are going to catch flys!'' I insisted she didn't speak she just turned the tape messure to me and I looked at what she was pointing to.

''you have the same tape messure that I have!'' this time I gasped

''that's not what I was refering too!'' She insisted

''I'm Mary Poppins Practically perfect in every way...'' She again insisted

''perhaps there can be two of us'' I bargined she took the messuring tape from my hand and messured herself. She smiled and showed me. Of corse it said the same as with me

, but then I looked again.

''Mary Poppins..it's fading'' I exclaimed calling her by my name was going to be something to get used to.

''What?'' she exclaimed again taking it from my hands again and she gasped again putting her hand to her mouth.

''what is going on?'' She asked

''what you think I have a clue?'' I asked her

''well no you're only a child'' she reasoned

''only a child!'' I exclaimed angrilly

''well..'' She didn't have anything to say

''I can do some amazing things!'' I insisted I put out my hand and I snapped suddenly the whole room was picked up.

''I can do that too only I make it easier on the children to join me'' She explained

''oh..so do you think that soon t hat will be my job'' I said and I looked down the ground was much farther down then it was before.

''just you look in the mirror" she told me I did and the imagine frightened me. I was a clone of the other Mary Poppins, but my hair was red and that was the only difference.

''HUH?'' I gasped

''close your mouth deary like you said we are not a catfish!'' the other Mary insisted and I did so.

''this is like the twilight zone!'' I cried

''correction it is exactly like the Twilight zone..so therefore it is the twillight zone'' she insisted

''well technically..'' I started and she smiled she knew I was right.

''wait what is the twillight zone?'' I asked

''I havn't the fogiest'' She concluded

''but then why is this like the twilight zone?'' I asked

''again I hate repeating myself , but I havn't the fogiest'' She said again

''alright alright I guess maybe perhaps you will need to train me'' I admitted even though I almost dispised her.

''yes that's right and one thing both of us need to learn is ..to not repeat ourselves too much''

She informed me and I nodded.

''yeah and tune down.the magic so the children can use it too'' She intructed

''oh and how might I do that?'' I asked her

''when you want to you'll be able to as simple as that!'' She said

''really supercalafragalisticexpealadocious!'' I exclaimed and I put my hand to my mouth

''excuse me what did you say?'' She asked me

''uh ..I don't know?'' I questioned

''I think you are a complete Mary Poppins..'' She told me I smiled maybe she was alright I just thought the threat of it was what I didn't like I guess I took her place so there is nothing to fight over.

''Thank you for being here for this'' I told her

''this is how it's done there happen to be a lot of Mary Poppins's some day you'll have to give up your spot too'' She informed me I frowned

''but not for many years'' She tried to cheer me up. I smiled.

''Lets go for a walk and find our Berts.'' She said I laughed.

''Oh that's another thing..no laughing'' She said sternly

''Alright I'll do my best..'' I stuttered and she looked at me crossly again

''Sorry'' I muttered and she nodded swifly

''Here we are'' the other Mary said as she gestured at the two men .

''Which one is mine?'' I asked her just then the man with whiter hair stood up.

''Me of corse what did you expect?'' He asked me I smiled for some reason I thought

that he was more handsom then the younger looking one.

'' Oh Bert how are you'' I asked

''fine..watch closely now.. Mary the other Mary and Bert have something to attend to and weather they notice or not we are going to watch them.

''that's not polite!'' I scolded him

''it's the last impolite thing that I think you should see it would melt your little heart'' He told me

'' my heart is not little!" I insisted

''Yes it is..that's why we have to do everything to make it bigger so you will have the biggest heart ever.. you are going to need to really be practically perfect anyway'' He told me

''wait the tape messure said I was!'' I snapped

''now now politness...Mary Poppins the other one that is is still Practically perfect you just took her place as Thy Practically perfect Mary Poppins..now she can do what ever she wants and needs to do. '' He smiled and me and I shook me red head. Then I looked up into his green eyes and smiled.

''Come now and watch with me'' Bert told me. I sat and I waited.

'' Hey Bert it's been a while'' the other Mary started

'' yes more then you can imagine'' He smiled at her and extended his hand. First I was surprised. The other Mary took her glove off and took his hand. You could tell that that Bert was also stunned.

''Mary remember the last time...'' He started

''when we were with Jane and Michal Banks..yes I recall'' The other Mary stated

''and I said that's it you we love...I know that the other Mary has taken your place now ..but your still the one that I love'' He stated and I'm pretty sure out of the corner of my eye I saw that Mary blush ..crimson. That was also shocking. I turned to my Bert .

''practically perfect people ..never permit sentimit to muddle their thinking!'' It wasn't really a question but I was still wondering.

''that's right..that's why this is so scary for Mary..'' He stated

''what do you mean?'' I asked then I saw that my face was very close to his and he spoke softly.

''see she's been in love with him since when they first met..but she never even tried to show how she felt though their were glimpses of it...he really has no idea though he feels quite the same'' He smiled at me as he spoke and I stared into his eyes and then continued to look at the couple.

'' Mary?'' the other Bert asked the other Mary

''yes'' she stuttered

''how..how do you feel about me?'' He was stuttering as well.

''well your my best friend Bert how do expect me to feel?'' She asked him half hoping that he would be able to answer his own question.

''Mary!'' Now this Bert had stopped the other Mary from dancing by yanking her wrists. Then I saw it..the other Mary had tears falling down her face. She looked up into that Bert's eyes with longing. I supose that Bert saw that because he gave her a break and leaned down obviously to kiss her. I noticed that when their lips touched the sun was gone and it was replaced with rain. Normally I would hate rain..and I supose so would she..but not today. The other Mary had her arms fasened around the other Bert. It seemed that many years of passion were set free in these couple of moments. The other Bert had his hands on her hips and he was gripping them with a strangth I never saw before. They were so caught up in the moment, and the rain was soaking them through. I knew it didn't matter.

''You just witnessed Mary Poppins's first kiss'' my Bert said as he looked me in the eyes.

''really?'' I questioned

''yup and he is the one that she even thought about loving'' He told me

''how would you know that?'' I asked

''I've had experiance..'' He smiled at me.

''the children won't remember you..alright I'm the only one who will and as of now I'm going to forget.. this conversation and the other Mary Poppins... and neither you nor I will remember when we saw ..Mary and Bert dancing and confessing their love'' He explained to me.

''Alright grab my hand..'' He ordered and I did. Suddenly I forgot everything. There was just me and Bert I'd forgotten all about the other Mary. Until today...


	2. Chapter 2

Today I was sitting on a park bench watching a couple walk past me. I had to look back at them twice before I realized who they were. They were my dear friends. Well I know I only met them once, but they were like my ansessters.

''MARY!'' I shouted and the women of the coupld turned around. She looked just as lovely and so did her Bert. She waved her hand but not in hello it was more of a wavying me away like she really didn't know who I was.

''Mary and Bert come on now I'm not used to being ignored'' and I ran after them.

''Shhhh Mary shh '' the other Mary said to me it was nice to see a friendly face who knew what was going on.

'' What's going on?'' She asked

''what do you mean?'' I asked her

''well I wouldn't be walking past you and you notice it unless their was something you needed me for'' She informed

''Were married now Bert and I'' She told me as she looked deeply into her Bert's eyes I sighed it wouldn't be like that for me.

''It's just that..those children they're great and everything..but I have this feeling that is just burning inside me I want to be free!'' I almost shouted

''you are only free when the other Mary is ready..and that's won't be for a while!'' She informed me.

''why does this go in circles?'' I asked her

''I'm sure I don't know what your talking adout!'' She insisted

''yes you do..we become Mary Poppins..then we meet Bert we do our nanny job the whole time longing for his embrace!'' I told her she looked at me in pity

''excuse me?'' She asked

''what number am I?'' I asked her Bert looked at me and let out a chuckle

''why your the 50th anerversery special!'' he exclaimed I fought to not let a laugh escape my lips.

''Bert how very...I don't know what the hell that was!'' the other Mary said she instantly put her hand to her mouth. Her Bert chuckled again and lifted her up as he pressed himself into their lips joined and I couldn't tell them apart .

I waited.

.and waited.

.and waited

'' excuse me...this is Mary Poppins here ...I'm waiting!''I shouted

''oh''the other Mary said as she shyly escaped her Bert's embrace with another crimson blush.

''I'll have to do something to change this pattern it's..almost evil how it keeps us Poppins women

hostage'' I shouted into the other Mary's ear without even trying.

''no..that might..well end the world or something!'' she said as if she was really frightened of it.

''well lets see take your pick at what the world should end with..a volcanno...a bomb...genicide...huricane...or ...Mary Poppins the 50th aniversery special edition..and Bert the 50th aniversery...?'' I asked her aware that the question was absurd and ridiculous as I would say to my Bert

which this Mary Poppins in front of me did not do. I was different then her and that was something to be treasured.

''well I guess if you go for that sort of thing'' Her Bert teased

''what sort of thing?'' I asked I was really curious

''your going to half to fly across the globe!'' He smiled

''I don't care if I wait one more minuite to tell him I'll explode!'' I declared

''but ...the world..!'' The other Mary shouted back at me

''forget the world!'' I shouted back at her

''I'm in love!'' I finished and I gasped at these sudden words coming from my mouth. After years of being Mary Poppins I finaly admitted my feelings.

''Well of corse deary'' I could the voice of the other Mary Poppins in my head well it was easiy it sounded just like mine. I hated that the only thing different about us was the way we were practically perfect. We didn't even fall for different men. Well my Bert was different but he has the same similarities as I have with the other Mary with the other Bert. I could feel my stomach turn the more I thought about my Bert. I was flying with the annoying umbrella I inherrited from the 49th Mary Poppins. Then I saw him dancing along in that way that wasn't like the other Bert. Unlike the other Bert he moved his arms more then his legs and he just walked as his arms made the motions. I swooped down and he hardly noticed.

''winds in the west..birds spring from their nests someone that was here before comes again for all to adore'' I heard him say. I was also glad that our Bert's made us different ryhmes when they noticed that we were coming.

''Bert !'' I exclaimed and he turned around I just love the look he gave me. His smile was michveous in a way that the other Bert's wasn't. He ran to me ,picked me up and the twilled me around.

I looked down at him.

''Mary it's been so long..!'' He exclaimed and I couldn't cotain my emotions and I was sure his eyes were twinkling.

''Yes Bert it has'' I said still keeping my Poppins composer.

'' well then you look tired...why are you here..I'd have known if a kid here needed your help, but I think that you've cured everyone here'' He explained

''Not everyone''I shyly whispered he took me down slowly.

'' Who's left?'' He asked me he really didn't know what I was getting at. I smiled up at him since he hadn't unfasened his grip around me.

''you'' I said as I completely closed the space between him and my lips touched his. I was sure that this feeling I had was more then love since I suffered for forever it seemed and then suddenly.. I was in his arms and everything was washed away. Everything was completely worth it. I was holding him with my heart. My soul had escaped from my lips into his and it was like this kiss was trying to unite our souls. My lips gripped his this was war. He tried to caress my lips ,while I was trying to with his. This was a compitition who ever gave up first. He pulled back first Victory! I thought.

''I adore you ...'' his lips spilled out these words.

''yeah..well I love you!'' I said suddenly I looked up and saw a ray of sun shine down on me.

''ah HA!'' I exclaimed

'what?'' My Bert asked

'' I'm PERFECT..and no one else has to go through this!'' I shouted

'' I already knew you were perfect silly!''He said and he lifted me up into his arms again. The sun was shining on us. We were the happiest people at that moment and I knew that. Just then I saw the other Mary Poppins holding her Bert's hand and flying with her umbrella. That's when I looked at my own umbrella and saw that it was red the color of my hair. I wasn't practically anymore!


End file.
